Red (NES Godzilla Creepypasta)
'Red '''is a demonic kaiju created by Cosbydaf on Bogleech. Red is the main villain of the NES Godzilla Creepypasta. Appearance Red resembles a large red scorpion with a human's face. It has two small arms similar to that of a T. rex's, possibly eluding to it's final form. It's final form looks more like a dinosaur, and now has four arms instead of two. It's neck is elongated and it's tail grows nearly three times its original size. It has 2 other forms, flying and aquatic, both of which change it's form to help it adapt and move freely in those environments. History Before the Creepypasta Red was apparently betrayed by Solomon at some point and caused the death of Melissa. In-Story Chapter 2: Pathos Red first appeared in chapter 2 during a chase level. On Zach's first attempt. Red killed Godzilla without Zach even seeing him. On the second attempt, Zach managed to escape Red's grasp. This was the first encounter between Red, Zach and his monsters. Chapter 3: Trance Red once again appeared in the chase sequence at the end of Trance. What was different about this chase is that after Zach insulted Red, the creature looked at him. Chapter 4: Dementia Red once again showed up in the chase sequence at the end of Dementia. What was different about this chase was that after Angurius descended into the blood river, Red continued the chase in his aquatic form, and with that, he also revealed his shape-shifting abilities. Chapter 5: Entropy Red showed up again in the chase sequence of Entropy. What differentiates this with other chase levels was that Red pursuits Mothra around a labyrinth in a flying form. After managing to lose Red by taking a different path than the Hell Beast expected, Red destroyed a section of the labyrinth walls using his intestine jaws, but was still unable to stop Mothra/Zach from beating the chase level. Chapter 6: Extus Red didn't show up in the final level of Extus at first, but eventually appeared towards the chapel segment, distorting the ''Prayer for Peace ''music into horrible screeching noises, and destroying the tombstones around it. The ground was formed into what appears to be blood soaked bodies. The chase then continued like normal after Red clawed at and ate the angel, inciting anger in Zach. Godzilla had no chance of escape with Red that close, however, the Blue Angel floating above the chapel sacrificed herself so Godzilla could escape. Red clawed through the Blue Angel's legs, eventually consuming her as he ran after Godzilla. After getting away, Zach told Red that he was going to pay. The Hell Beast responds with a threat in the form of a loud roar, who Zach, "had no idea how he was going to follow up on that threat". Chapter 7: Zenith Red is absent for most of Zenith, only appearing briefly in the last 2 screen caps at the end of the chapter. Chapter 8: Finale In the final level of Zenith, Zach and his monsters are forced to fight Red. Zach decides to shut the game off after he feels actual pain when Red claws Godzilla. However, Red had paralyzed Zach to his seat, forcing him to continue the battle. After forcing Red into his swimming form, Zach decides to fight the Hell Beast's next two forms using the monsters he had encountered them with, so Anguirus was next. Red moved off screen at one point, and began dropping mines on Anguirus. After a grueling 40 seconds, Red once again changed forms, this time, into his flying form, so it was Mothra's turn. Mothra was completely destroyed by Red, as the life bar was drained in only 15 seconds. Mothra was consumed by Red, after being depleted down to only two bars. After feeling the pain of being eaten, Zach started the fight, using Solomon this time. A brief dialogue reveals that Solomon and Red had some history, after which, Red blasted his hellfire at Solomon, which worked to Zach's advantage. Red then attempted to crush Solomon by flying upwards, and then crashing back down. Finally, Red attempted to eat Solomon, but only recieved a mouthful of Solomon's heat beam, seemingly killing the Hell Beast. However, Red wasn't sinking to the bottom, and Zach still couldn't move. Red was still alive. After Red's seeming demise, the Hell Beast had transformed into his colossal final form. Solomon stood no chance, as he was blasted with more hellfire, and then crushed by the sadistic demon. After Solomon's death, Anguirus was sent to fight Red, instantly blasted with blazing needles to the face, ending Anguirus quickly. After Zach asks how Red knew his name, the Hell Beast reveals that he knew Zach for a long time, and that he was the one who killed Melissa. After Red reveals to murdering Melissa, Godzilla was sent to fight Red, who was swallowed like Mothra. Red paralyzes Zach's heart while he tries to access the fifth monster, but is saved by the Blue Angel, revealed to be Melissa. She unlocks and releases the fifth monster, Acacius, from Red's grasp, allowing Zach to send out one last defense. Acacius is the strongest monster on Zach's team, but still barely manages to kill Red, with only a fraction of a life bar left by the time the battle is over. Red finally is finally defeated and sinks to the bottom, as the flames in the background are extinguished. Godzilla: Replay Though Red himself is absent from the currently incomplete sequel, he is referenced a few times, since Carl, the main character of the sequel, had read Zach's full account of the first story. ''Colossal Kaiju Combat Red was meant to appear in the video game Colossal Kaiju Combat, alongside Solomon. In the game, Red would have been depicted via a lesser form called "Shadow of Red", which was a fragment of Red following his defeat by Acacius. However, both Red and Solomon were scrapped from the game following a disagreement between the developers and the creator of another Kaiju in the game, Duncan, who was also a major funder for the game. Abilities * Form Changing. Red can change between his varied forms at will. * Speed. Red can run at very fast speeds in order to catch an opponent. * Claws. On the ends of Red's fingers are very sharp claws which he can use to attack enemies. During the chase levels, these claws can kill a Kaiju such as Godzilla on one hit. * Flight. In Flying form, Red has wings which he can use to fly at about the same speed as Mothra. * Hellfire. In all of his forms expect possibly his swimming form, Red can fire a blast of hellfire from his mouth that can seriously burn an enemy. * Flames fired from hands. His final form, Red can fire flames from his hands. * Superheated Needles. In Final form, Red can fire a stream of superheated needles from his mout. This was used to kill Anguirus. * Adept Swimmer. In swimming form, Red is capable of swimming at fast speeds * Intestine Jaw. Red can release a large tentacle made of intestines and his own jaw to catch an enemy. * Reality Warping. Given that Red clearly orchestrated the game's events, he most likely has reality warping powers. This was shown when he transformed the graveyard from Extium into a hellish area for the Extius chase level and when he morphed the normal boss area into a hellish landscape for the final battle. ** He also has limited reach beyond the realm of the game, being able to paralyze Zach and torture Mellisa mentally before her death. * In Colossal Kaiju Combat, Red would have apparently possessed the ability to turn other Kaiju evil. This is believed to be the cause of the disagreement that lead to both Red and Solomon being scrapped from the game. Trivia * Red is one of three original Kaiju in the creepypasta to become popular in the fandom, with the other 2 being Solomon and Acacius. * Red's roar is a slowed down lion roar. https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/bogleech/nes-godzilla-creepypasta-t1896-s15.html#p2673922 * Red was inspired by the rumored and later found to be false scrapped Godzilla film "Godzilla vs The Devil" in which Godzilla would have supposedly faced a demonic spider, fish, bat, and finally the devil himself.https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/bogleech/nes-godzilla-creepypasta-t1896-s510.html#p2804544 His first form specifically was done with the idea of "What would Giygas be like as a kaiju." https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/bogleech/nes-godzilla-creepypasta-t1896-s645.html#p2810544 Gallery Red Concept.jpg|Concept art for Red as he appears in Colossal Kaiju Combat! In this game, he is called Shadow of Red. NES Godzilla Creepypasta - Red Icon.png.png|Red's Level Board Icon Hellbeast1.png.png|Red during the first chase level in Pathos Heheardthat.png.png|Red looking at Zach Angchase4.png.png|Red in his swimming form, using the Intestine Jaw Redlabyrinth2.png.png|Red in flying form, during the Entropy chase level 13970075dc618c881b3cf0f8b025b2e2f7ac5b2d.png-1.png|Red roaring RED-1.png|Red, at the beggining of the final battle Flyingred3.png.png|Red eating Mothra Flyingreddefeated.png.png|Red's seeming defeat Finalredh.png.png|The first appearance of Red's final form Finalred5.png.png|Red killing Anguirus Finalred8.png.png|Red devouring Godzilla WARNING: This image may upset your inner fanboy Reddeath1.png.png|Red's Death Redesign02.jpg Reddesign01.jpg Redbentclaws001.jpg Doodels2023.jpg Diag2050.jpg 29z8vop.png 20tf2w0.png References Category:NES Godzilla Creepypasta Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Villain Category:Creepypasta kaiju Category:Pathos Category:Trance Category:Dementia Category:Entropy Category:Extus Category:Zenith Category:Finale Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Significant Fan-Made Kaiju Category:Entities Category:Colossal Kaiju Combat Category:Red variations Category:Cosbydaf's Kaiju